


Honey, I'm Home

by aubadenovella



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 4500 words, Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Blackkklansman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Domestic, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Fluff, I mean its a fluff and smut you horny bitches, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Married Couple, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, branding?, daddy kinkkkkkk, explicit - Freeform, flip can fuck me with his gun, its smut but like cute smut with a bit of 'I'm daddy', mature - Freeform, not safe for work, ooh that's what I forgot, possessive flip, punishment kink, sizeeeee, sizeeeee kink, smutty smut smut smut fuckaroo shit, we all know its atleast 12 inches, we love flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadenovella/pseuds/aubadenovella
Summary: Your husband, Flip, has been away on an assignment for the past week, leaving you all alone and you've missed him desperately. Today he's coming back and you plan on making his welcome home extra special.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Honey, I'm Home

A few days ago, you'd received a call from Flip. As he talked, you could barely focus on what he was saying, instead listening to how he said it. You indulged in the sound of his deep voice, gravelly having just woken up. His morning voice was one of the sexiest things you'd ever heard. It always reminded you of how lucky you were to wake up to him every morning, with his dark hair spread out in stark contrast with the white pillowcase.

One thing you did hear as he talked was how exhausted the assignment had made him. He'd been talking with drug dealers every day, talking about meaningless things as he tried to fit in amongst them. He said he felt as though he was growing dumber by the day. He said how he missed you. Missed the intelligent conversations you shared about time and space and existence. He missed having deep conversations with you in the early hours of the morning, as he laid next to you, unable to sleep. He missed being close to you. Feeling your warmth. He missed how goosebumps would emerge from your soft skin whenever he ran his fingers down your back or over your stomach. He missed how you laughed softly whenever his fingers trailed over a ticklish part of your body. He missed how when he kissed you, you'd melt against his lips. The taste of you was sweet like honey. All of you was sweet to him.

As he continued listing off the things he missed about you, your heart grew for him even more (if that was even possible). You missed him too and you couldn't wait for him to get home. After saying your goodnights and hanging up the phone, you decided that when he got home, you'd demonstrate to him just how much you love him. Remind him.

The day he would arrive home finally rolled around and you had perfectly planned Flip's welcome home surprise. The time was now 6pm, exactly an hour until he would arrive home. With the roast chicken baking away in the oven, and the potatoes bubbling away on the stove, you made your way upstairs to prepare yourself for Flip's arrival.

After stepping into shower, you proceeded to lather up your body with a sudsy vanilla body wash, with cashmere and cocoa undertones. It was an expensive body wash that you only brought out on special occasions - Flip occasions - after your husband insisted that it made you smell almost as good as you tasted. Secondly, you applied a rose scented shampoo to your hair, followed by a conditioner of the same fragrance. Whilst your hair absorbed the conditioner, you shaved your body until everywhere was silky smooth. Finally, after washing out the conditioner and stepping out of the shower, you applied a moisturiser which made your skin feel like satin, soft to the touch. You wrapped yourself up in a dark fluffy towel, and then you threw your hair up into a hair turban.

Once you had emerged from the bathroom, you sat down at your dressing table to apply some minimal makeup, knowing full well it would be all over the bed sheets by the end of the evening. You finished up with a light lip gloss before making your way to the bed where you had placed a box earlier that day. In the box was some lingerie you had bought exclusively for tonight, for Flip. 

You slipped on the lingerie. The bra and panties were a black lace with gold details. The bra pushed up your breasts just enough, not to be slutty but rather seductive. The panties hugged your ass tightly, perfectly accentuating the peachy shape of it. You followed up the lingerie with a pair of black knee high socks, emphasising your thighs, one of Flip's favourite places to reside in, often spending hours between them. You finished off the ensemble with a pair of simple shiny black heels.

By the time you'd finished changing into your barely there outfit, your hair had almost completely dried. The time was now 6:55pm. Five minutes and your handsome husband would be striding in through the front door of your home. You quickly scurried off downstairs, prepared to pose as he walked through the door.

After entering the kitchen, you poured yourself a tall glass of red wine. You were sipping it from the glass when you heard the front door open. Suddenly, butterflies arose in your stomach as you were eager to see Flip, however you didn't want to rush over to him. Tonight, you insisted on being a tease and making him wait. Instead of rushing over to him, you walked over to the oven. You could hear him footsteps growing closer as you bent down to check on the chicken, making sure to push your ass into the air as high as possible.

"Well hi there darling" Flip said in that husky tone of his. Acting surprised by his arrival, you slowly moved to stand up as you closed the oven. You stood posed with your hands on your hips, not so subtly shoving your tits into his face.

"Hello my love," you said, prancing over to him, the click of your heels echoing around the kitchen. You reached up his cheek and gave him light peck, running your hands up his chest and onto gripping his shoulders. When you moved away from his cheek, he grinned down at you with a wide toothy smile while you looked up with him a slight pouty lip and innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Well you look..." he said seductively looking down your body, eyes greedy, hungry for you, before bringing his eyes back up to meet yours. "Stunning." 

"Oh you've always been such a flirt, my Flip." you chuckled, turning away and walking to the kitchen countertop, grabbing for a small knife and beginning to chop carrots to accompany your meal.

"Only because you make it so easy, princess." a voice said from over your shoulder. That is when you realised that Flip was now stood behind you, chest brushing against your back. He moved his lips down over your neck, your head tilting to the side to allow it better access to the goosebumps raising on your skin from the feeling of his breath.

"Need any help?" he whispered as though he'd be any real help in the kitchen, behaving like this. Plus, his idea of a gourmet meal was a microwave burrito. He deserved a home cooked meal tonight.

"Definitely not, you little distraction. And, as much as I love you, I don't trust your cooking. Now get out of my kitchen." you giggled, pointing over to the dining table you'd laid out, complete with musky candles and dark red roses. 

"Okay, okay" he replied, backing away, hands in the air, as though the roles had reversed and suddenly you were the cop. You in control? Now that was a fun idea...

Flip moved to the table, grabbing the bottle of red wine on the way. Once he'd sat down, he poured himself a tall glass and slumped into the chair, his legs spread, suggestively. You took a quick glimpse at him and smirked and his bluntness. That man definitely liked to make what he wanted clear, but tonight he'd have to wait. You continued to chat about his day for the next twenty minutes or so, sympathising with him whenever he talked about how much he'd missed you. You knew exactly how he felt. It wasn't like you two were joint at the hip, but life sure was better with him around with his strong presence and goofy grin. 

Eventually the timer went off. You took the chicken out, plated the food and brought it over to Flip, placing it in front of him before taking your own seat. He finished his dinner within minutes, leaving your far behind in terms of progress. At least half the food was still on your plate. You pretended to be full thinking about the rule of waiting half an hour after eating before swimming. You thought maybe it was best you applied the same rule to sex when it came to Flip's type of sex, just to ensure you didn't throw up mid riding his dick. Ooo god that thought was not helping right now. You could feel the wetness flooding your panties when you looked back at him, legs still spread wide, taking small sips from the wine glass, looking tiny in his large hands. 

"Ready for desert?" you smiled at him, grabbing the chocolate cake you'd made earlier from the fridge, as well as two small plates. 

"I thought I'd be eating you for desert?" he replied, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

You tossed your head over your shoulder to look at him with sharp eyes.

"Haha." you said sarcastically, eyeing him down. "Very funny Zimmerman".

You turned back the cake, slicing it and placing one slice on one plate and one -

No..???

You strode over to Flip with one plate in your hand. He gazed up at you as you stood in front of him. Then you looked down and nudged his legs shut. You were flexible but not flexible enough to reach over the expanse of Flip's long legs, whilst spread. When you looked back at him, he was now looking directly at your tits. Oh well, that was the purpose of your lil get up.

You moved down to straddle him, holding the cake in between you and him, before grabbing a fork, scooping up a piece of cake and bringing it to his lips. He looked down at the fork with disapproval causing you to huff at his stubbornness. You were already feeding him so may as well continue treating him like a child. 

"Look the airplane is coming!" you said in a cartoonish voice, making curving swirly patterns with the fork, accompanied by plane sounds. He actually accepted the food this time and shook his head with a smirk.

"How do I still find you so sexy even when you act like this?" he chuckled after swallowing the cake, his Adams apple bobbing as he did so.

"Hmmm? Maybe because I do things like this?" you said, rolling your hips into his as you lifted a piece of cake to your own lips, suggestively wrapping your lips around the fork, before pulling it out, humming as you did so. Then you licked the fork clean of any leftover frosting.

"Fuckkk" he said in a half moan.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum in my pants."

"Oh?" you replied, raising your eyebrow slightly as you placed the plate on the table, before moving your hands to his chest and leaning in closer to him.

"Yes" he nodded, eyeing you up and down. He moved his lips to your ear, nipping your earlobe slightly before whispering. "And, I'd much rather cum in you." He began kissing down your neck, eventually making his way to the uncovered part of your breasts. He kissed and sucked at your skin as your head rolled backwards. 

You continued to roll your hips into his, feeling his cock growing harder with each subtle grind. You'd missed the size of him and counted your lucky stars that this was the man you got to fuck for the rest of your life. His hand began sliding down the side of your ribs, over your stomach and rested on your mound. Flip's fingers sneaked under the fabric of your panties and the tip of his index finger began tickling and flicking your clit, causing small quick breaths from you as your head fell forward onto his shoulder.

"M - more Flip please!" you said breathlessly, begging him to give you more. You didn't care how. You just wanted more of him. 

Like the accommodating man he is, Flip slowly pushed his third and fourth finger into your pussy, using his thumb his gently stimulate your clit. The further his fingers sunk into you, the louder your moans called out. 

"Fuck. Fuck Flip please please!"

He sped up the thrusts of his fingers and went deeper each time. You rolled your hips onto his fingers, desperately eager to reach release. He turned his head to the side, looking deep into your eyes as you stared back with your mouth hung open.

"You like that honey?" he asked quietly.

"Y - yes Flip. Please. I like it. I love it. Fuckkk." you moaned, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, pleading with him to make you cum.

"You want to know why I call you honey?" he asked as though this was the right time, brutally rubbing your clit, pushing you straight to the edge of your climax.

"W - why Flip? Why do you call me h - hon - hooo" you cried out, unable to finish your sentence, as shockwaves flooded through your core. You shook on his lap, collapsing into him exhausted as cum drenched Flips hand.

"Because -" he said, pausing as he pulled his fingers out of your cunt, bringing them up to his lips. Then, he wrapped his tongue around his two fingers, lapping up your juices, before looking at you, hypnotising you with his eyes, as he pulled them out of his mouth with a pop. 

"Because, honey...that's exactly how you taste." he finished, smirking at the end of his sentence.

Flip barely gave you two minutes to recover before he was dragging you up the staircase. You ran up two steps at a time to keep with his long strides. Once you reached the bedroom, he took you in his arms and tossed you onto the bed, before he moved to furiously unbutton his flannel shirt. You simply laid back, resting on your elbows as you watched his undress for you. His shirt fell off his shoulders; he pulled his white undershirt off over his head; unbuttoned his pants, fulling them down and kicking them off; and finally took his underwear, leaving him bare naked in front of you. 

"Fuck I missed you" he said roughly, before climbing onto the bed so that he was now hovering over you, one forearm resting on either side of your head. Then, he attacked your lips, seeking comfort in the softness of them, as his hard, aching cock rested on your stomach, leaking pre cum. You took a glimpse at his length, remembering he's been without your touch for a week. You decided to indulge him considering he always took your needs into account first.

Struggling, you pushed him off to the side, rolling him onto his back, before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. You continued to kiss him, your tongue exploring the roof of his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, pulling away, gripping your face, angling you towards him. 

"Taking control..." you whispered quietly. 

"And who said you could do that little one?" he questioned seriously.

"Nobody. Sorry daddy." you said, innocently looking gazing at him with wide eyes.

A small smile broke out on his face.

"You're a bad girl aren't you?" he asked. You responded with a simple nod.

"But I love you, so I'll let you get away with it... this one time" he said, earning a smile from you.

"Now, my precious girl, I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped round the head of my cock. Do you think you can do that princess?" he asked, releasing your jaw from his grip.

"Yes daddy" you nodded eagerly. 

"Good girl" he said in his deep, husky voice.

You lowered yourself down his body, as his hands weaved through your hair, stroking it, as he lowered you onto his dick. Your tongue darted out, licking up the pre cum surrounding the tip, before lapping a long stripe from the bottom the top of his cock, eventually wrapping your lips around the head. Then, you hollowed out your cheeks and began bobbing your head up and down over his cock, moaning, the vibrations bringing him to climax even faster. 

"Just like that darlin'", he moaned, pushing his hips upwards, forcing his cock deeper into your throat. You always gagged on his extreme length and this time was no different. Tears were forming in your eyes as you continued to suck your husbands cock, desperate to make him cum. By this point, he was using your hair to push your head up and down.

"You like this don't you, my dirty little girl. You like me putting that filthy mouth of yours to good use." You would have nodded if you weren't occupied by sucking him off. "Fuck, you look so good like this kitten. Look at me baby. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours."

You looked up at him, as you continued bobbing your head. That was it. Eye contact seemed to do the trick.

He pushed you off of him, rolling you onto your back, before straddling your legs and finishing himself off, jerking his hand up and down his cock until he came, hot ropes of cum spurting onto your chest, running into the valley of your breasts. 

"Fuckkkk" he growled, his head leaning back. Once his head fell forward again, he stared at you with predatory eyes.

"Touch yourself" he said in a serious tone.

"What?" you replied. You were never as confident as Flip. The idea of you touching yourself in front of him with no response from him made you uncomfortable and Flip knew this. He was always trying to get you out of your comfort zone.

"Touch yourself or I'll come over there and spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week" he insisted, deepening his eye contact. You bit your lips at the thought unable to hide your true feelings.

"You like that huh? How about we come to a compromise? You touch yourself while I spank you." he suggested.

"How is that a compromise?" you asked, questioning the logistics of the suggestion.

"It's not." he replied. "But I dare you to disobey me little one." he finished, sending shivers down your spine. If you were in for a spanking anyway, the idea of a second punishment was unfathomable, so you agreed.

"Yes daddy." 

"Good girl. Now lie on your front, reach your hand underneath you, and play with your clit until I tell you to stop." he commanded and you followed suit, doing exactly as he said.

You crawled up the bed so your head was resting on a pillow. The wiring of your high maintenance lingerie was beginning to dig into your breasts, so you swiftly removed it as seductively as you could in this odd position. Then you realised the lack of efficiency of wearing panties whilst trying to masturbate and so went to go any those of but Flip stopped you.

"Ah ah ah, my darling, that's my job" he said, climbing onto the bed so he was kneeling behind you. Then, he lifted you ass up so you were now stabilised on your knees and forearms. You looked back at him confused. Flip then threaded his fingers under the hem of your panties and pulled them off over your ass and down your legs. He tossed the panties, along with your bra, off the side of the bed. Surprisingly, you then watched him move down and lick a stripe over your cunt, his tongue digging into your folds, momentarily flicking your clit. You stared back in shock and he looked back at you with fire in his eyes.

"Just wanted a taste." he said with a smirk. 

He proceeded to move to your left side on his knees, whilst you reached a hand under you to begin stroking your cunt, continuing what Flip started. He leaned down so his lips met your ear.

"Now, for being such a disobedient little pup, I'm gonna spank you 10 times and I want you count with me okay?" he spoke.

"Okay" you nodded in a half moan, focusing your attention on your clit.

"Good girl" he said resting one hand on your back for stability, bringing one hand up into the air. You braced for impact but clearly not enough. The force of the first spank pushed your face into pillow. 

"Count baby girl." he reminded you.

You lifted your face up out of the cushions and breathlessly replied.

"One. Fuck." you said, the second word escaping you as the right movement of your fingers, flooded an incredible sensation through your body.

"And again" Flip announced, bringing you back to reality.

Somehow you managed to count your way through 1 to 9, but the second it reached ten, you were so on the verge of coming unfolded that you missed you cue.

He brought his hand up and slammed it down to your ass, leaving a handprint on your left cheek, as though marking his territory. 

"Fuck. Ah. Fuck. I'm close." you cried out prepared to cum hard.

"What number was that Y/N?" he asked but you couldn't hear. Euphoria was blinding your senses - every sense other than touch clearly.

He asked you three, maybe four time but you never heard, so wrapped up in your high. You were so close, so, so close and then -

Flip tossed you onto your back, pulling your hand away from your cunt, and putting your hands above your head, restraining them with only one of his hands. You looked him dead in the eyes, pissed as hell.

"What the fuck was that?" you shouted, thrashing your body against the bed in anger. He straddled you restricting movement.

"You were a bad girl" he said, jerking his hand up and down his newly hard cock. 

"Now you don't get to cum till I cum" he ordered as punishment before edging his cock towards your folds.

As he pushed into you, you finally felt a sense of relief. You weren't orgasming yet, but finally feeling Flip's length in your pussy was orgasmic in itself. You missed the feeling of him there, with you; sharing a bed with him; a home with him; a life with him. It sounded crazy to think you barely survived a week without him, but it was true. You could never lose Flip. You could never lose this feeling. 

You were brought back from your thoughts, when Flip sped up, allowing his cock to brutally stroke her hot walls, causing her cunt to clench allowed him, eager for more. 

"Fuck I love it when you do that. Can you feel me baby? Can you feel me in your stomach? I'm too big for this tight little pussy aren't I?" he questioned, seeking a response from you.

"Yes Flip. God. You're so big." you cried out. It was true, you could feel him deep inside you, his size stretching you out. No other man would ever be enough to fulfil your needs after Flip. Nothing would ever compare. Thankfully, you'd never need to think about that being married to a grecian god like Flip. You got to be fucked by him for the rest of your life. 

Flip release your bounded wrists, instead reaching for headboard, using for support as he shoved his cock into you. 

You were more than ready to cum now; to scream out Flip's name as you drenched his cock, but you remembered his warning of not getting to cum till he came, so you held out as hard as you could. With your hands from free from Flip's entrapment, you managed to dig your nails into the comforter beneath you, scrunching the fabric in your hands as you desperately tried to prolong the time before your orgasm. 

"Flip I can't. I need to cum please!" you begged.

"I know kitten. Fuck been so good for me. Please, cum for me baby. Scream my name for me" he said. You happily followed his orders.

A sudden feeling of release flooded your body, as you were finally allowed to fall into the heavenly depths of your orgasm. 

"Flip! I fucking love you! Fuck. Flip!" you cried out, pretty sure the neighbours could hear you with how loud you were being. 

As you screamed Flip's name, just as you tipped over the edge, you managed to tear through the fabric of the comforter, releasing feathers into the air and you came. You could feel Flip's hot cum filling you up and you clenched around his cock, milking it of every last drop. 

He collapsed into you, balancing himself on his forearms. Then, he leaned in to kiss your forehead and whispered to you.

"I missed you."

You turned your head to the side, still breathing heavy, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know. I missed you too, my love" you responded, before both falling into a post sex slumber.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up, you couldn't remember how many times you and Flip fucked last night, but if your aching pussy told you anything, it was a lot. But, what you did remember was Flip, every hour, on the hour, pulling you closer to his body for the purpose of being within as much of a close proximity from you as he could be, after being away from you for so long.

You rolled over onto your other side to face Flip and you were greeted with his perfect smile.

"How long have been awake?" you asked.

"Pretty much all night." he responded.

"All night?" you questioned, shocked. "Why?"

He breathed heavily.

"I could stop looking at you. I wanted to make sure my luck wasn't all a dream; that you were really here with me; that you were mine." he explained in a perfect example of why you loved the the man. 

"Well I'm here" you reminded him. "And I'm all yours" you said, moving in closer to him so your head was on his chest, gazing up into his eyes. He cradled you in his arms, refusing to let go as he rested your head near his heart.

"I love you Flip Zimmerman." you told him.

"I love you too Mrs Zimmerman" he replied, his eyes locked on you.

That was one of your favourite things about your husband. He never lied. 

When he told you he loved you a month into your relationship, you watch his pupils dilate until the darkness of them engulfed his eyes. When he told you he loved you when he proposed, his cheeks flushed until they were as red as the roses on the tables in the restaurant. When he told you he loved you on your wedding day, you could feels the sweats on his hands as he placed the diamond ring on your finger. 

And here, now, when he told you he loved you, you could hear the sound of his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.


End file.
